La Promesa
by narutojo
Summary: Una historia en que el remordimiento de Naruro por no traer a Sasuke lo lleva a huir de Konoha para traer lo de vuelta y vive distintas aventuras y peleas para traer a Sasuke de vuelta
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: La decisión **

Tiempo atrás Naruto Uzumaki había hecho una promesa a Sakura en que él traería a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha, pero ya a pasado mucho tiempo y Naruto no la ah podido cumplir.

Konoha en la actualidad.

Naruto se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en la promesa que había hecho, y se encontraba muy enojado consigo mismo al saber que no había podido cumplirla. Cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

- ¡Ah! ¿Sakura-chan?

- ¡Hey Naruto! ¡Vamos a comer un poco de Ramen!

- ¡Claro! Espérame un momento – dijo el mientras se ponía su banda ninja que nunca salía sin ella.

Mientras comían ramen Sakura notó que Naruto se encontraba muy serio, algo que era raro en él.

¿Qué tienes Naruto?

Recuerdas hace tiempo que prometí traer de vuelta a Sasuke

¿Uh? Si, lo recuerdo. ¡Pero se que te has esforzado mucho!

Ese no es el punto – alego el con gran seriedad hacia el asunto. – Lo que pasa es que después de tanto tiempo no lo he logrado y Sasuke se ah hundido más en la oscuridad, yo no puedo permitir eso, no después de que hice una promesa.

Sakura se quedó en silencio con su cara inclinada, mientras Naruto se retiraba del lugar. Para regresar a su casa y volver a pensar sobre el asunto.

XXXXX

Kakashi y Yamato se encontraban en el salón de la Hokage, hablando sobre los movimientos que ha hecho akatsuki en los últimos meses y analizando cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

Tsunade debemos mantener a Naruto fuera de toda misión que incluya a akatsuki o Sasuke ya que una vez ya desató 8 colas y no podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelva a ocurrir algo así.

Lo se Yamato, déjame pensar en la situación.

Lo siento Tsunade.

Busquen a Naruto es debe saber que los anbus van tras de él para capturarlo

¿Sabes que no lo va a aceptar? – habló Kakashi

Si, lo sé, pero el debe saberlo, ahora tráiganlo, quiero decírselo yo misma

¡Bien! – Y Kakashi y Yamato se fueron por Naruto.

XXXXX

Naruto seguía en su casa y pensaba - ¿Por qué no vuelve Sasuke? ¿Yo aquí no estoy haciendo nada? – y Naruto tomó una decisión y se fue de Konoha tras la búsqueda de Sasuke.

Cuando Yamato y Kakashi llegaron a la casa de Naruto pero ya él no se encontraba en Konoha y dejo una nota diciendo" Cumpliré con mi promesa" .

Kakashi mira esto – habló Yamato con una gran angustia. – ¿De que promesa habla?

¡O no! Temía que esto ocurriera.

¿De qué hablas Kakashi?

Hace tiempo Naruto le hizo una promesa a Sakura, le dijo que traería de vuelta a Sasuke. Y ahora se fue de Konoha para traerlo de vuelta.

Ya veo, hay que hablarlo con Tsunade.

Si, vamos rápido.

Xxxxx

Cuando llegaron al salón del Hokage, le avisaron de la situación y ella inmediatamente los mandó en su búsqueda.

Xxxxx

Naruto iba caminando con la cara viendo al piso y murmurando " Te traeré de vuelta Sasuke" Cuando fue interceptado por Zetzu.

-¡Tu! Habló Naruto, con ira.


	2. En búsqueda de Sasuke

**Sorry por tardar tanto en subirla, pero e estado muy ocupado últimamente. Bueno espero que les guste. Se la dedico como siempre a mis grandes amigas: Deimey y nathzu, que las quiero demasiado besos!!**  


* * *

**Capitulo 2: En busca de Sasuke.**

Naruto al huir de la aldea, fue interceptado por Zetzu y él al verlo, lo atacó inmediatamente, para obligarlo que le diera pistas de Sasuke.

Naruto te quitare al nueve colas aquí y ahora – habló Zetzu con confianza.

¿Donde esta Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto mientras se acercaba a golpear a Zetzu.

¿Sasuke? Él esta hundido en la oscuridad su camino ninja es el odio, pero en este momento deberías preocuparte por ti, en este momento.

¡Ahhhh mientes! Gritó Naruto, cuando golpeó a Zetzu en el rostro.

¿Uh? ¡No golpeas mal! Pero ahora es mi turno – Exclamo el ninja de Akatsuki

De esta manera se libró una gran pelea en la cual Naruto y Zetzu daban lo mejor de si. Ambos ya se encontraban agotados por la pelea que han tenido por tanto tiempo, Naruto libera 4 colas, y obliga a Zetzu a huir, pero Naruto lo persigue.

Naruto al alcanzarlo lo golpeo fuertemente y Zetzu asustado por el poder de Naruto se alejó un poco, lo mas que pudo por lo débil que se encontraba por la pelea.

¡Kuso! No creí que fuera tan fuerte, y ahora estoy pagando mi error. – Dijo el ninja con desilusión al saber que había decepcionado a Uchiha Madara y no poder capturar al 9 colas.

Naruto en su transformación de 4 colas lanzó una bola de energía, eliminando todo rastro de Zetzu.

Naruto siguió en su transformación haciendo destrozos por donde pasaba, pero pronto se agotó y volvió a la normalidad, pero cuando paso esto se desmayó.

XXXXX

Mientras tanto Yamato y Kakashi salían de Konoha en búsqueda de Naruto. Ya que temían que pudiera encontrarse con Sasuke por que él podía morir en esa pelea tan difícil de ganar. Sasuke se a hacho muy fuerte los últimos años, y su deseo de venganza representa un gran peligro para todos en especial para Naruto.

Cuando Sakura se entero de la situación se encerró en su casa y se puso a llorar ya que todo lo que esta ocurriendo, todo el resentimiento de Naruto, era culpa de ella, por hacer que Naruto hiciera una promesa.

XXXXX

Cuando Naruto recobró la consciencia, se levantó inmediatamente y volvió en su búsqueda de Sasuke. Pero rápidamente Madara apareció en frente de él. Y Naruto como siempre lo atacó, pero no pudo golpearlo.

Parece que aún no entiendes que tus ataques no me pueden hacer daño.

¿Donde esta Sasuke? – Preguntó Naruto desesperado y debilitado por su pelea con Zetzu.

¿Sasuke? No sé donde se encuentra, hace tiempo que se fue de Akatsuki, pero me entere que acabaste con Zetzu, ¡Me impresionas!

¡Eso no importa! Solo quiero encontrar a Sasuke.

¿Para qué?

Para alejarlo del camino de la oscuridad y traerlo de vuelta a Konoha y así cumplir con mí promesa.

¿Promesa?

Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

Mmm…

Así es ahora dime ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

No se nada sobre él pero hay un rumor de que anda en los alrededores del país de la Hierba.

Ya veo, entonces iré para allá.

Pierdes tu tiempo Sasuke no volverá… - Dijo Madara mientras desaparecida gracias a su jutso de espacio tiempo.

El país de la hierba ya veo iré para allá. Sasuke voy por ti – Expreso con esperanzas – Y levantó camino hacia allá.

XXXXX

Kakashi y Yamato se encontraron con un escenario en el cual parecía que se había dado una batalla increíble y poderosa.

Kakashi creo que Naruto tuvo una batalla.

Eso parece Yamato, pero la pregunta es ¿Con quien?

No se, pero pudo ser con Akatsuki.

Es posible. ¡Yamato tenemos que encontrar a Naruto pronto!

¡Si, vamos!

XXXXX

Cuando Naruto llego al país de la hierba. Se encontró con Sasuke y su grupo de ninjas. Sin pensarlo él se dirigió hacia ellos sin pensar en las consecuencias.

¡Sasukeeeee! Gritó mientras se acercaba.

Sasuke al verlo, se impresiono y tartamudeo Na… Na… ruto… ¿Que haces aquí? No me digas que quieres que regrese a Konoha.

Así es

Pierdes tu tiempo, vete, no quiero matarte. Aún

Estoy dispuesto a luchar si es necesario, pero Sasuke yo me encargare de alejarte de la oscuridad.

¿Alejarme? Jajaja, que tonto eres Naruto, siempre tan lleno de esperanzas. Yo soy parte de la oscuridad y ella de mi, ahora te lo advierto una vez mas vete.

¡No me iré sin ti Sasuke!

No va a ser necesario que yo pelee contra ti, Suigetsu encárgate de él.

Si, Sasuke él no podrá contra mi espada.

Cuando Suigetsu se prepara para el ataqué es knock out por una patada de Kakashi.

Kakashi mira es Sasuke.

Es cierto, vaya Naruto si lo encontraste

Si, pero no interfieran esto es entre él y yo…

¡Vaya! Si es el gran Kakashi. Jüugo encárgate de ellos

¡Si!

¡Sasuke vas a volver con migo a Konoha! Creo que no tengo opción debo derrotarte para alejar la oscuridad de ti.

Jüugo, se transformo e inició la pelea contra Kakashi y yamato. Mientras que Naruto trataba de convencer a Sasuke.

Ya me canse Naruto te matare para acabar con esto de una vez por todas

Al decir esto Sasuke activa su sharingan, y se prepara para la pelea.


	3. la batalla comienza

**Lo siento por no haber podido publicar, pero eh estado muy atareado, aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo de mi historia, Un saludo especial a titxu y a catunacaty y no se me puede olvidar ah mis especiales deimey otaku girl y sabaku nonathzu uchiha que las quiero mucho XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: comienza la batalla**

Sasuke al activar su sharingan se dirigió a atacar a Naruto, pero este no quería luchar con él solo quería regresarlo a konoha. Naruto solo esquivaba los golpes de y tratando de convencerlo, hasta que un puñetazo le dio en el estomago.

¡ Vete ya, no quiero matarte! – volvió a advertirle con un tono de desilusión.

¡NO! Hasta que regreses a konoha, Acaso no ves que tu venganza, es solo el resultado de la oscuridad que ah crecido en ti, estos últimos años.

Mi camino ninja esta en la oscuridad, la venganza es la única manera de desatar mi odio, y yo destruiré a konoha con mis manos, no me importa si para ello debo matarte antes.

Naruto asombrado, por las palabras de sasuke se levanto dispuesto a luchar.

si debo luchar, para eliminar la oscuridad en ti, lo haré, es mi promesa y la voy a cumplir. – Naruto al darse cuenta que debía luchar con la persona que consideraba su mejor amigo, una lágrima broto de sus ojos, y presionando con fuerza sus puños exclamó - ¡Prepárate Sasuke! Por que esta batalla comenzara ahora.

XXXXX

Mientras tanto Kakashi y Yamato se encontraban en problemas ya que no podían derrotar a Jüugo. Era muy poderoso para ellos, suigetsu se encontraba inconsciente en el piso por la patada que había recibido de Kakashi.

Yamato encerró a Jüugo en una prisión de madera, pero fácilmente se libro de esta. Al ver tal poder Kakashi y Yamato cansados, tuvieron una idea, una muy arriesgada para Kakashi " El magenkyo sharingan" ya que la última vez que lo uso quedo inconsciente.

Kakashi no dejaré que lo uses es demasiado arriesgado, será mejor que llamemos refuerzos – habló Yamato al darse cuenta de lo que Kakashi iba a hacer.

No, Yamato no dará tiempo para llamar refuerzos, además eh entrenado mucho para mejor mi sharingan y ya no soy el mismo de antes

Kakashi se levantó su banda, revelando así su ojo, su Magenkyo saharinga – Yamato ve con Naruto rápido, yo me encargo de esto – habló Kakashi con confianza, – si – respondió Yamato.

Kakashi empezó su ataque con un Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu, fue un ataque de gran magnitud, Jüugo logró esquivarlo pero aún así se quemo su brazo izquierdo. Y riendo habló Kakashi:

¡Jajaja! Ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera batalla

… - Jüugo miró asustado al ver el poder real de Kakashi

Inmediatamente Jüugo lo ataca con un taijutsu muy veloz, pero aún así Kakashi era capaz de leer los movimientos de su oponente con facilidad y lo contraatacó con una patada en el estómago. Al recibir el golpe en su estomago Jüugo cae resentido, sin embargo, se levantó rápidamente y atacó directamente a Kakashi pero este lo esquivó y con un chidori lo mando hasta el otro extremo del lugar.

Creo que ya es hora usaré mi Magenkio – dijo Kakashi activando su ojo

E… ese ojo es parecido al de Sasuke…. – habló Jüugo mientras se trataba de recuperar del chidori

Kakashi al activar su magenkio acabó fácilmente con Jüugo que quedó inconsciente en el piso.

Esa pelea me agotó demasiado, pero tengo q apresurarme tengo que ir por Naruto.

XXXXX

Naruto seguía librando una gran batalla contra sasuke, sin embargo, él se notaba más cansado que Sasuke. Naruto trataba de golpear a Sasuke, pero sasuke lo esquivaba gracias a su Sharingan, luego de esquivar el ataque de Naruto lo golpeó en el estómago y lanzó su Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu, y ve que Naruto desaparece entre el fuego.

¿Kage Bunshin? – En lo que Sasuke notó el clon Naruto lo iba a golpear por detrás con un rasengan, pero Sasuke lo esquiva.

Es inútil Naruto puedo ver tus movimientos

¿Uh?

haa… haa… haaa! Sasuke ¿Porqué no quieres dejar esa ira que te agobia, por que no vuelves conmigo a Konoha? – Preguntó jadeando del cansancio.

Naruto, mi objetivo es destruir a Konoha y todo en ella.

Ah? ¿Por qué?

Konoha es el motivo de mi odio, mi venganza, y la de Itachi estará completa cuando destruya la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

¿Itachi? No me digas que él te volvió a engañar culpando a konoha.

¡Ya basta! Naruto tu morirás aquí y ahora.

¡Eso lo veremos! Sasuke – Naruto colocó su pergamino en el piso y activó el modo sannin.

En eso Sasuke activa su magenkio sharingan. El magenkio contra el modo sannin una gran batalla esta por empezar.


End file.
